


Waiting for tonight

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Craig kinda left the gang of friends, F/F, F/M, Karen see's Craig as a brother, M/M, Multi, Starts on christmas btw, also archery, bc too much drama n' shit, craig does video stuff for youtube, he knows how to use his katana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig left them long ago he eats alone at lunch, doesn't show up at parties, Tweek was sure Craig hated them.That was until Kenny said he was coming to the shop,apparently Karen shot through his arrow.Too bad the others where there.





	Waiting for tonight

"Merry Christmas"Kenny shouted at the microphone, "When should we come over Craigory?"

"Back to you Kenneth, Now probably my parents are at work." Craig cringed _did he just say that?_

"Kay, love you!" Kenny hung up, Craig glared at his screen flipping off Kenny's profile.

“Are they coming?” Tricia peered from her room’s doorway.

“Yeah Tricia.” he nodded.

“Kenny’s probably more gay then you.” she muttered under her breath

“Yeah… did you just call me gay?”

* * *

 **Kyleisajew** : going to craigorys house ;))

 **BrOflo** : okay gaylord but like why do you still have that username?

 **Kyleisajew** : im getting paid

 **BrOflow** : ofc

 **Buttercup** : whats up with the winkey face??

 **Kyleisajew** : duh we fuckin

 **Coffe** : WJAT

 **Kyleisajew** : jk lol

 **Jewsdontdochristmas** : But we where gonna go to Tweek’s parents shop???

 **Kyleisajew** : he got stuff for Karen.

 **BrOflow** : duh

 **Kyleisajew** : OMF TRICIA CALLED ME SLUT I CANT IM LAUGHING SO HARDSSGDFB

 **Kyleisajew** : JFC DID SHe JUST FLIP ME OFF?? WHAT HAS CRAIG BEEN TEACHING HER BC THT WAS MAJESTIc

* * *

Upon the opening of the door Kenny was met with a glare,"Hello slut, and Karen," she calmly flipped them off earning a few chuckles from Kenny,"come in you guys" she moved out of the doorway.

There was a crash a sting of profanities following after, Tricia gave a laugh at Craig’s misfortune closing the door behind them she guided her friends to the couch, Craig came out the kitchen shortly after, she grabbed her phone and looked through her feed when there was a small ping that echoed through the room.

"Did he upload?" Karen looked over Tricia's shoulder at her phone,

"Yup" she clicked play.

Kenny's eyes were focused on the plate of cookies in Craig's hand, he grinned up at him rolling his eyes Craig set the plate down and walked away.

"Craigory?"

"I'm getting the gifts."

Kenny nodded and looked at his phone."okay" he picked up three cookies and shoved them in his mouth

* * *

 **Kyleisajew** : Craig made cookies am blessed

 **BrOflo** : pics?

 **Kyleisajew sent an image:** yum.jpg

* * *

Craig walked back into the living room holding the many gifts that his family got for Karen, he hoped she would enjoy being able to play with Tricia and him whenever they would play their stupid games, reminding him that he needs to finish his dress."You can watch that video later."

"Fine," Tricia huffed out her response, Craig rolled his eyes and put the gifts near the couch,” Choose what one you want to open first Karen.” she gave him a smile as her eyes lit up.

“You guys didn’t have to do this for me, you know.” her smile seemed to only grow.

“Yeah, but you deserve it.” he brushes some of her hair out of her face. Tricia nods enthusiastically as Karen reaches for a pink wrapped gift Craig knew what it was it was a bow Tricia’s idea, she said Craig could teach her, she delicately unwrapped the gift her eyes seeming to light up any more, was that even possible?

“woahh,” Kenny looked at what she was holding “How’d you guys even afford that?”

“Everything cheaper ‘round Christmas Ken” Tricia stated this as if where common knowledge.

“But I dunno how to use it,” Karen looked over at Craig.

“I’ll teach you,”

“Right now?” Kenny questioned and pulled out his phone to record.

“Sure.” getting up Craig walked to their backyard,”Lets make a deal, If you can shoot through this arrow, first try, I’ll get you all hot chocolate from Tweek n’ Bros,” Karen followed him outside.

“Deal,” she said a determined look in her eyes, Craig motioned for her to stand where he currently is.

“Stand upright with feet shoulder width apart, and feet at 90 degrees to the target.” Karen carefully followed his instructions and she wearily raised her bow and glanced at him signaling for more instructions, “Grip relaxed, I’ll show you what do with your fingers okay.”she gave a slight nod and relaxed a little.

“Karen you can do this!” Kenny shouted out waving his left arm around crazy and recording with his right. Craig walked over to her and handed her an arrow he shifted her fingers into position.

“Drag your hand back letting go of the arrow and bow string, don’t shift your position while doing so Karen.” she took a shaky breath and did as she was told, it hit dead center.

“YES FREE FOOD I LOVE YOU!!” Kenny shouted out and ended the video sending it to the group chat.

* * *

 

 **ka$hmoneyy** : Clyde’s crying again

 **Crinf** : NO im NOT

 **Suicidal** **™** : but you are???

 **Jewsdontdochristmas** : Kenny r u gon bring the cookies Craig made?

 **Kyleisajew** : I should also

 **Kyleisajew sent a video** : comingrn.mp4

 **yaoiaf** : woah

 **Angel-Boy:** was that her first time??

 **Kyleisajew** : lol yea also bringing cookies thank me later.

* * *

 

Craig sighed _this was going to be a long day wasn’t it._ Kenny insisted on bringing the cookies he made because apparently his shit friends asked. As he pushed open the door to Tweek n’ Bros he was immediately hit with the scent of coffee and baking.

It almost made him offended how good it smelled.

He walked over to the Counter and the others followed “Medium please!” Kenny called out and walked over to his friends sitting at the table farthest away in the back Craig rolled his eyes and walked up to the counter Tricia and Ruby trailing after him.

“Hey Tweek how are you?” Karen asked this while giving him a slight smile getting a shriek out of said boy and a giggle from Tricia.

“I, I’mgoodhowareyou?” his words where rushed and he sound panicked.

“We’re all good” Tricia responded,”Can we get four medium hot chocolates two muffins and two cupcakes?” she flashed a smile at Craig who in return rolled his eyes.

“I’ll get that started” he grabbed two cupcakes, two muffins, and some napkins handing them to Tricia, “That’ll be ngh 12.50.” Craig handed him a twenty dollar bill their hands brushing against each other.

“Keep the change” and with that he walked to a table by the windows leaving Tweek standing there confused and slightly blushing.

“You’ve got it baaadd.” Tricia commented turning to Karen,” can you give this muffin to Kenny?” she handed her the muffins,” Other ones yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more next chapter I write anyways enjoy this!!


End file.
